dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Namiot
Namiot (ang. Tent) – struktura używana do odzyskiwania poczytalności i zdrowia przez postać oraz przejścia do następnego poranka. Namiot przywraca 50 punktów zdrowia psychicznego i 60 zdrowia kosztem 75 punktów głodu. Po wyjściu z namiotu postać posiada temperaturę równą 35 stopni. Tworzy się go z 6 sztuk jedwabiu, 4 patyków oraz 3 lin. Wymagany jest silnik alchemiczny, by wytworzyć prototyp. Może być użyty 6 razy nim zniknie. Tylko Wickerbottom jako jedyna postać nie może spać w namiocie, gdyż cierpi na bezsenność. Panowanie Gigantów W DLC - Panowanie Gigantów po wyjściu z namiotu postać posiada temperaturę równą 35 stopni. Struktura może zatem ogrzać zimą oraz schłodzić postać podczas trwania lata. Dodatkowo namiot staje się łatwopalny. Porady *Przed pójściem spać warto zdjąć z siebie przedmioty posiadające wytrzymałość, np. czapkę zimową, by nie tracić czasu przydatności; *warto uzupełnić poziom głodu przed spaniem, gdyż za mały głód uniemożliwi spanie postaci w namiocie. Gdy głód spadnie do poziomu "0" postać się obudzi, pomimo trwania nocy. Wytwarzanie Ciekawostki *Namiot oryginalnie miał służyć do zmiany postaci, ale zostało to zmienione i dziś już nie można w nim zmienić postaci; *znajduje się w obozie górniczym i w obozie w jaskini. Błędy *Czasami namiot przy pierwszym użyciu nie regeneruje zdrowia ani poczytalności. *W przypadku, gdy nasza poczytalność jest na niskim poziomie i gonią nas halucynacje, możliwe jest wejście do namiotu, aby odzyskać poczytalność. Po wejściu do namiotu goniące nas halucynacje będą stały przy namiocie do czasu aż się obudzimy. Po przebudzeniu raz nas zaatakują, co będzie skutkowało spadkiem zdrowia. Galeria namiot.jpg|Spalony namiot. Namiot_w_grze.png|Namiot w grze Cytaty postaci Zwykły = Wilson - "I get crazy when I don't sleep." - "Robię się szalony, kiedy nie śpię." Willow - "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." - "Mam wszystkie odznaczenia harcerskie." Wendy - "Sleep is but a preview of death." - "Sen jest jedynie zapowiedzią śmierci." Wolfgang - "It is time for a mighty nap." - "Czas na potężną drzemkę!" WX-78 - "I CAN REBOOT IN THERE" - "MOGĘ SIĘ TAM ZRESTARTOWAĆ" Wickerbottom - "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." - "Spanie tutaj powoduje odrętwienie mojej szyi" Wes – "..." Woodie - "I'm used to sleeping in worse".- "Kiedyś spałem gorzej." Maxwell - "That's a bit rustic for my taste." - "Trochę zbyt wiejski jak na mój gust." Wigfrid - "Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw." - "Prześpij tę nöc i przygötuj się dö jutrzejszej walki." Webber - "We should get some rest." - "Musimy troszkę odpocząć." Walani - Warly - |-| Spalony = Wilson - Willow - Wendy - "A preview of the fires of Hell." - "Zapowiedź ogni piekielnych." Wolfgang - WX-78 - Wickerbottom - Wes – "..." Woodie - Maxwell - "That's a bit burned for my taste." - "Trochę zbyt spalony jak na mój gust." Wigfrid - "It has been razed." - "Zöstał zrównany z ziemią." Webber - "The fire destroyed it." - "Ogień go strawił." Walani - Warly - Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Struktury Kategoria:Sen Kategoria:Przedmioty możliwe do zbudowania Kategoria:Poczytalność Kategoria:Przedmioty łatwopalne Kategoria:Przetrwanie Kategoria:Ochładzanie